Tente juste de trouver une place dans ton esprit pour moi
by AUDAMNEDUNLOUP
Summary: Nuit après nuit, tu sens que tu n'es rien . Tu es hanté par un passé...Et tous mes amis me demandent pourquoi je reste . Pourquoi je franchis la porte, la tête remplie mes illusions ?


**Je vous propose cette instrumental pour lire cet OS : **** watch?v=QRrOF6GBu8g**

**Bonne Lecture . **

* * *

**L**'homme ressent un nombre incalculable d'émotions et ceci en à peine un quart de seconde . Qu'il exprime sa joie, sa colère, son enjouement, sa frustration, ses désirs . L'homme ressent mille choses, et il s'en poignarde quand la sensation est beaucoup trop importante . S'exprimant par un crie, une danse et même par des coups, aucun homme n'est battit de glace et ceci Stiles Stilinski le savait très bien, il l'avait observé durant des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours .La bête noire imposante n'était plus une barrière de secret pour ses prunelles chocolatées . C'est donc sans crainte qu'il passa les portes de la demeure en ruine et qu'il s'avança vers la cave où il était certain de trouver l'homme .Une cave humide et décorée de multiples bouts de verre au sol . Un lieu sale et sombre, renfermant encore l'odeur de la mort .Au premier abord , il aurait été évident qu'un être comme Derek Hale se trouve dans cette pièce, mais il était si différent . Si vivant quand il se le permettait, que c'était presque effrayant de voir comme ce loup se renfermait pour goûter de nouveau à la souffrance d'une famille anéantie .

« J'ai apporté le dîner, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très complexe mais d'après les dires de la bonne femme c'est délicieux .

-Stiles je ne veux pas de ton repas .

- Dit le loup-garou froidement alors qu'il ne prenait même pas le temps de se tourner vers le fils du shérif . -

-Tu me dis ça tous les soirs Derek, arrête maintenant . Viens on monte, on s'installe devant la télé et on mange .

-JE VEUX PAS MANGER, MERDE ! ARRETE DE PARLER . »

La voix rauque de Derek fit trembler les murs de la demeure, mais celle-ci comme habituée par cette puissance ne s'abattit pas en plusieurs petits morceaux..

« Deux mois qu'on fait ça Derek, viens on monte .

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser ?! On se cause jamais mec .

-Y a-t-il une raison pour que je te laisse...non, je sais très bien que dans cinq minutes on va monter pour manger en plaisantant

.-Casse toi, retourne chez ton père, va te construire une vie je sais pas moi . Laisse-moi tranquille, tu n'es pas mon pote .

-Arrête de nous faire perdre du temps Derek, viens on monte .

- MAIS TU ES BOUCHÉ OU QUOI ? JE NE TE SUIVRAIS PAS ! »

Stiles ne fut pas étonné de se retrouver plaqué violemment contre un des murs de la cave . Son crâne produisant un bruit sourd alors que le loup face à lui tentait avec bien de mal de ne pas lui dévorer les tripes sur place . Il avait pris l'habitude de se faire propulser dans tous les angles de la pièce pour que Derek se calme et reprenne de ses esprits .Stiles savait quelles parcelles de son corps allaient être griffées . Il savait aussi à quel moment il devrait hurler pour que le loup commence à se calmer . Et il savait aussi quand en profiter pour que celui-ci l'écoute enfin et sorte de son amnésie temporelle .  
Amnésie... Perte, Trouble de la mémoire ...  
Qui aurait pu penser que Derek Hale était amnésique . Qui aurait pu penser que ce grand homme bien battit avec tellement de rage, avait un fichu problème de mémoire...de mémoire sentimental .  
Étrange n'est ce pas ? Tout garder en tête sauf le meilleur, les sentiments .  
Tout enregistrer, mouvements de combat, plan de construction, territoires . Tout sauf, l'amour...le bien -être

.« Derek je sais que tu m'as oublié, enfin pas complètement . Je veux dire que je sais que tu as oublié que tu m'aimes . C'est fou comme aveux, je sais mais je ne te mens pas et si tu veux des preuves, il y a mes vêtements dans ta chambre , au fond de ton armoire . Et il y a des photos, pas des montages, nous vraiment nous deux . Je ...sais tout de toi et toi tu ...parfois tu te rappelles de ce que je te raconte sur moi . Derek je n'ai aucun avantage à te mentir, je n'ai rien à gagner mais vraiment rien à inventer ce genre de chose . Tu...es malade Derek, c'est peu connu comme une maladie enfaite je crois que tu es le seul avec, j'ai fait des recherches et je ne trouve rien . Tu es le seul à faire un blocus sur tes sentiments pour ton âme sœur . Oui je m'appelle comme ça, parce qu'une fois tu m'as appelé comme ça . On était en haut , dans la chambre et avant de t'endormir et de tout oublier tu me l'as dit, que j'étais ton âme sœur . Ton unique et vrai amour . Derek ... Je n'ai pas d'avantage à te mentir . On est heureux comme couple comme tu t'en rappelles . On se fait des chatouilles, et souvent tu me portes comme une mariée . Je t'aime, je t'aime et il est l'heure de dîner, viens chéri on monte . . . »

Stiles répétait tous les soirs un discours différent mais il y avait toujours cette même intensité, qui lui donnait confiance sur le fait que son petit ami se souvienne de lui .  
Pas un souvenir complet, mais assez pour qu'il passe une bonne fin de soirée blotti l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade .  
La main de Derek vint se poser avec douceur sur les joues du jeune Stilinski .

Un souvenir associé à un autre souvenir, puis un autre, encore un autre et il le portait comme une mariée vers l'étage .Le posant sur le divan abimé, il lui demandait mille fois pardons et finissait par éclater en sanglots tellement la honte d'avoir oublié lui ronger le cœur . Stiles déballait le diner, lui racontait sa journée et le laisser lui faire l'amour sur le parquet brulé du salon .Et ce n'était qu'une fois le loup endormit qu'il se permettait à son tour d'éclater en sanglots et hurler au Monde sa haine pour ne pas lui laisser un bonheur permanent entre les doigts .

* * *

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce texte et j'espère qu'il vous a plus et qu'il vous a touché , si oui faite le moi savoir s'il vous plait . Ça fait toujours plaisir .**  
**Bises , _Marion_ . **


End file.
